Mój mistrz
by Hibarii
Summary: "To tak boli. Tak boli niepamięć. Lepsza śmierć, niż pełna uczuć niepamięć." Miniaturka o tym, jak Hyourinmaru próbuje odnaleźć swojego mistrza, którego nie pamięta.


_Polecam słuchać sobie Sad Theme - Soundscape To Ardor._

* * *

_- Szukam mojego mistrza. Nie pamiętam, gdzie przynależę._

_.  
_

Ta pustka. Ta cisza. Ta… nicość. Unosi mnie na sobie, dryfuję po zakamarkach pamięci i niepamięci. W miejscu, gdzie _nic_ jest wszystkim, a _wszystko_ jest niczym. W miejscu, gdzie koniec niczym nie różni się od początku, a początek jest tylko końcem. W miejscu Nigdzie, które jest wszędzie.

Sam.

Cisza i pustka są jak mgła, jak dym zapomnienia owijający się mackami wokół mnie. Nie ma żadnego _wcześniej_. Nie ma żadnego _potem._ _Teraz_ jest tylko na chwilę. Bezwładne dryfowanie w _bez-istnieniu_ i _istnieniu_ zarazem. Być bez pamięci i nie być w bezruchu. I tylko cisza. I tylko mgła. I tylko pustka.

I tylko sam.

Nie ma życia i nie życia. Nie ma jest i nie jest. Tylko cisza. Cisza i pustka. Tylko biała mgła.

.

_- Jak brzmi imię twojego Zanpakutou?_

_- … _

_- Nie jesteś moim mistrzem, prawda? Nie mamy, o czym rozmawiać skoro nim nie jesteś._

_.  
_

Znam to. Już raz, już kiedyś byłem w Nigdzie, i już raz żyłem i nie żyłem. Na dnie pamięci istnieją wspomnienia, wrażenia z czasów, gdy nie byłem, ale istniałem. Jesteśmy istotami zrodzonymi z bytu i niebytu zarazem. Jesteśmy, istniejemy, dopóki nasz mistrz żyje. A potem, gdy ten umiera, umieramy i my. Ale nie tak, jak oni, nie zmieniamy się w duchowe cząstki, stając się częścią całości. My nie żyjemy, ale żyjemy zarazem. Przebywamy w Nigdzie, które jest wszędzie. Czekamy na Głos, który nas obudzi, który wyrwie z ciszy i pustki, z istnienia i nie-istnienia.

Czekamy.

Aż narodzi się ktoś, kto jest w stanie nas dzierżyć. Ktoś, kto ma siłę, by nami władać. Ktoś, kto jest… nasz. A my jesteśmy jego. A wtedy my go wołamy. Wołamy aż usłyszy Nasz Głos. Aż staniemy się jego, a on stanie się nasz.

.

_- Nie wiesz, do kogo należysz?_

_- Nie wiem. Nie znam swojego imienia i nie wiem, kto jest moim mistrzem._

_.  
_

Teraz jest gorzej. Teraz jest bardziej. Teraz nie żyję w istnieniu. Sam. Bez pamięci, bez imienia. Bez mistrza. Pozostało uczucie straty. Uczucie nieprzynależenia. Pozostała tęsknota.

Gdy umieramy żyjąc, wędrujemy do Nigdzie. Nigdzie oplata nas mackami zapomnienia. Pozbawia uczuć, myśli, pragnień, tęsknot. Wiemy, że przynależeliśmy gdzieś, że byliśmy czyiś, ale Nigdzie pozbawia nas uczuć, jakie żywiliśmy do naszego byłego mistrza. Biały Dym daje zapomnienie. Przygotowuje nas na nowy Głos, który wezwie nas do siebie. Byśmy byli czyści, byśmy byli tylko jego i dla niego. Pamiętamy byłych mistrzów, ale jesteśmy wolni od więzi z nimi, wolni od tęsknot za nimi. My jesteśmy ponad to. Lepsi ponad inne stworzenia. Nie pamiętamy, nie rozpamiętujemy, bo czymże jest życie jednego stworzenia, wobec naszego istnienia? My żyjemy i nie żyjemy. My istniejemy, nie istniejąc. My czekamy, nie będąc.

A teraz… Teraz jest gorzej.

Nie pamiętam mego imienia.

Nie pamiętam mego mistrza.

Nie pamiętam, gdzie przynależę.

Moja moc, moja dusza garnie się do kogoś, kogo umysł nie jest w stanie sobie przypomnieć. Serce czuje niepełność, pustkę, wie, że jest czyjeś, wie, że należy. Jest w połowie. Wszystko jest tylko w połowie. Nic nie jest całe, nic nie jest pełne, nic nawet nie jest pustym _niczym_. Jest w połowie, tylko w połowie. A połowa to nie całość. _A nie całość _zmusza do poszukiwań. _Nie całość_ tworzy… tęsknotę. Brak miejsca. Brak siebie.

Nie pamiętam mego imienia… Nie pamiętam mego mistrza… Nie pamiętam, gdzie przynależę.

.

_- Hyourinmaru. Jesteś Hyourinmaru._

_- ..._

_- Twoje imię to Hyourinmaru. Jesteś moim Zanpakutou. Jestem Hitsugaya Toshirou, twój mistrz._

_.  
_

Moje… imię. Mój mistrz. Moje miejsce.

Czy to prawda? Czy to może być prawda?

Patrzę w oczy. Oczy, które są jak moje. Jasne oczy lodu. Czuję oddech zimy. Śnieżny, mroźny podmuch reiatsu, od którego moja własna moc zaczyna drżeć, falować. Oczekuje. Pyta. Nie jest pewna.

Tak czy nie? Prawda czy kłamstwo?

Czy dziecko, może być moim mistrzem?

.

_- Czyżbyś mnie zapomniał?_

_.  
_

Zapomniałem wszystko. Nie mam żadnych wspomnień od czasu ostatniego Nigdzie. Nie mam niczego. Jest tylko pustka. Pełna uczuć pustka. A ta pustka boli. Moja energia faluje, niecierpliwi się. Chce mistrza, chce odnaleźć swojego mistrza, chce odzyskać swoją część. Chce odzyskać siebie. Chce odzyskać swoją własność. Chce odzyskać swoje miejsce.

Czy to możesz być ty? Czy to możesz być ty, mały Hitsugaya Toshirou? Czy to możesz być ty, dzieciaku? Ty, malcze, dzierżysz moją moc?

Hyourinmaru… Tak mnie nazwałeś. Nazwałeś mnie, chociaż ja nie pamiętam swego imienia, a w twoich oczach z lodu jest tyle pewności. Czy to możesz być ty, mały shinigami?

Mój mistrz jest potężny. Jest silny. Bo ja jestem potężny. Pełen mocy. Mój mistrz nie mógł być słaby. Musiał być potężny. Ty nie jesteś, ty jesteś dzieckiem, shinigami.

Ale nazwałeś mnie. Nazwałeś, chociaż ja nie pamiętam mego imienia.

.

_- Co drzemie na dnie twojej duszy?_

_- Próbuję odnaleźć miejsce, do którego przynależę. Chcę znaleźć swoje miejsce._

_.  
_

Twój lód, mały shinigami, chłodnieje. Twoje lodowe oczy miękną. Dlaczego? Dlaczego?

Nie pamiętam. Nie pamiętam niczego. Czy ty jesteś moim mistrzem? Czy ty możesz należeć do mnie, a ja do ciebie?

To tak boli. Tak boli niepamięć. Lepsza śmierć, niż pełna uczuć niepamięć.

Moja moc nie ufa. Moja moc pragnie, ale nie ufa. Czy to możesz być ty? Przekonajmy się. Jeżeli to nie ty, wiedz, że mój lód nie okaże litości, nie okaże zmiłowania.

Walcz, młody shinigami. Walcz, jeżeli jesteś moim mistrzem. Mój mistrz się nie boi. Nie boi się niczego. Jeżeliś moim mistrzem, udowodnij, udowodnij, że godny jesteś miana mojego mistrza. Bo tylko mój mistrz mnie zna, tylko mój mistrz wie. Jeżeli nim nie jesteś, zginiesz, mały shinigami. Jeżeli nie…

Dlaczego?...

Dlaczego tak mała, tak nikła istota potrafi używać mojej mocy? A moja własna dusza, moja część naszej mocy z mistrzem? Ona drży, boi się zaufać, ale drży. Oczekuje. Czy to ty, mistrzu?

Chcesz mi pokazać? A więc pokaż, mały shinigami, pokaż, albo nie okażę litości. Pokaż, bo nie pamiętam, niczego nie pamiętam. Niczego nie czuję, prócz tęsknoty. Prócz pragnienia. Prócz…

Wspomnienia. Twoje wspomnienia… Jak grom z jasnego nieba... Tak jak wtedy, wiele lat temu, po dekadach dryfowania w pustce… Czuję… Widzę je, twoje nasze wspomnienia…

„Mały chłopiec. Słaby, ale pełen mocy. Niedojrzały. Ale głośny. Jego moc woła. Przyzywa. Taki mały. Taki niewielki, a jego dusza pragnie mojej mocy.

~ Dzieciaku, czy myślisz, że zdołasz mnie dzierżyć?

Wiatr. Głuchy, lodowy wiatr. Opiera się. Walczy. Chce mojej mocy. Chce przynależeć. Chce mieć swoje miejsce. Tak jak ja… Czy odpowiesz na MÓJ głos? Czy będziesz na tyle silny, by usłyszeć MOJE wołanie?

~ Moje imię to… Moje imię to… Hyourinmaru."

Tak jak wtedy… Jak grom z jasnego niebie… Uderzyło we mnie…

.

_- Zapamiętaj, kto usłyszał twój głos. Zapamiętaj, do kogo przynależysz! Hyourinmaru!_

_- Mistrzu..._

_.  
_

* * *

_Dialogi pochodzą z anime Bleach.  
_


End file.
